Slumber Party
by Pinkamina
Summary: Twilight finds a weird book and Pinkie stops over for a "Slumber Party"


**Slumber Party**

**All characters in this fiction belong to Hasbro and the Creators if My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

It was a slow day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had cleared the clouds early for a change, so everypony was simply basking in the beautiful weather, everypony but one particularly studious lavender mare who sat in her basement looking over the books that Zecora had brought back from her homeland. One in particular caught her interest; it was a large black leather cover with the engraving of a unicorn horn along with something at the bottom which she was unable to recognize. It was a strange symbol involving twisted thorns and what appeared to be, possibly, some form of twisted smiley face. Twilight reached out with her magic only to find that she was unable to open it.

As she examined the book, she found that no magic at all, other than a simple levitation spell, had any effect on it. She prodded at the edges of the book with a hoof, unfamiliar with not using magic to turn pages, it took her many tries to finally get the cover to open with a satisfying squeak of the leather binding bending to allow her access its contents. Inside, Twilight found a long forgotten zebra language and sighed in despair as she flipped through the pages hoping to recognize any form of Equestrian language.

Suddenly, something caught her eye; it was a small handwritten note in the margins of one of the pages written in an old Equestrian dialect. Twilight quickly copied it to a piece of parchment and excitedly ran up the winding stairs, dodging past the roots of the tree that made up her house, in a frenzied search for any book that could help her translate what the writing said.

"SPIKE!" called Twilight with urgency oozing from her voice.

"AHHHH! Don't let them eat me!" called Spike as he awoke from his nap in the

window.

"Quickly Spike" said Twilight, "find me a copy of Translations and References.".

"I'm on it" Spike said as he reluctantly left his warm window and crawled down to search the book shelves….. Again.

As Spike searched, Twilight paced anxiously and thought to herself, "I wonder what kind of lost magic could be in there, it could be something that even Princess Celestia hasn't seen! I could teach my teacher!"

Just as Twilight finished her thought, Spike called out from under a pile of books, "ouch, I found it, but we really need to fasten these ladders to something."

"Thanks Spike!" called Twilight as she disappeared back into the basement.

As Twilight entered the basement, she noticed it was surprisingly cold for a sunny summer day like this one. Her gaze wandered to the table where she had left the book that she discovered only to find the table to be empty. "That's weird, where could I have put that book?" Twilight asked herself. Twilight decided to search her now very messy basement later; she wanted to know what she had found.

S-Ƨ

Rainbow Dash woke up from her nap on her favorite cloud to find thick dark storm clouds rolling in from the everfree forest. "Gosh darn it, give me a break!" Rainbow yelled as they drifted toward Ponyville at a surprising pace. "Well, there's only one way to clear this many clouds in time," Said Rainbow to herself as she stretched her wings, "A SONIC RAIN-BOOM!"

Below, the Rest of Ponyville took notice of the looming storm clouds as it blotted out the sun and put an end to their day of basking in its rays. Many ponies simply gave in and retreated to their houses to wait out yet another bad storm. Pinkie Pie, however, was too busy bouncing around Ponyville dressed as a bale of hay to notice the storm almost directly above.

S-Ƨ

Twilight looked over her notes for anything that she recognized, but the only thing she could understand was "ጠႬಱ Cold ᦕʎಓ ਝޑ┮ଭ Reverse ᦛ⌒ᦑ⊸ ৺᠘సȴ Anyone ಒ£ಏᙃ ᕅʐᦜጁ Joy"

"Well, that makes no sense at all." Said Twilight, "But I guess that's what these translations books are for." Twilight, however, looked up from her book as she felt a deep pulsing magic coming from somewhere near her. Reaching out cautiously with her own magic, she probed and examined the strange new force carefully at first, but soon found herself lost in the spell, diving deeper and deeper to find its purpose.

S-Ƨ

Outside, the storm clouds had finally reached Ponyville and began to drizzle rain slowly at first, but gradually turning into a downpour. Pinkie Pie cowered beneath a bench, looking for a safe dry place to wait out the storm when her eyes fell upon the local library. "I bet Twilight would let me wait out the storm at her place, Rarity and Apple Jack had a good time with her and nopony knows how to have a good time like me!" Thought Pinkie Pie as she started to bounce over to Twilights front door. Half way to the door, however, Pinkie tripped into the mud as she heard, and felt, a massive explosion. Looking up to the sky, she saw a circular rainbow erupt from the clouds and a sky blue Pegasus with a Rainbow mane streaked across the sky.

"Horse apples!" cried Rainbow Dash as she looked back to see that even her sonic rainboom didn't do much to disperse the clouds. "well, I hate to leave Ponyville hangin', but there's only so much one pony can do, even if they're me!" she said to herself as she flew to her cloud home to escape the nasty weather that would soon make travel impossible.

S-Ƨ

Below, Twilight was snapped out of her concentration by a rumbling explosion and before she knew it, the strange magic latched onto her own. She jumped in surprise as she felt the foreign magic entering her and weaving its way into her very being. She felt it as it slithered through her mind, body and soul, changing her. She tried to scream, but before she could make a sound, a strange calm came over her. As she stood up, she looked around for a few second with a cold look in her eyes that reflected the feeling in her heart. She looked down at the ground narrowed her eyes as she heard a crashing from upstairs.

Upstairs, a very muddy and wet Pinkie Pie burst through the door to Twilights library and looked for Twilight or Spike. She noticed Spike, still sound asleep, lying in a small basket on the second floor, but before she could call out to him, she heard a door open to her left.

"Oh, hey there Twilight! Have you seen the super mopey dopy weather?" asked Pinkie Pie as she bounced excitedly in place.

"Oh…. No, I seem to have missed it." Replied Twilight flatly.

"Okey Dokey Lokey! So what are we going to do now, huh? OH! Are we going to play a GAME! I love games, they're sooooo much fun! I heard all about the fun you had with Rarity and Apple Jack!" ranted Pinke.

Twilight simply looked at Pinkie Pie and walked off to her kitchen. As she did, Pinkie scrunched up her face and thought to herself "jeez, what's wrong with miss mopey hooves?"

In the kitchen, Twilight looked out the window at the dark gloomy weather and thought it strangely fitting for the situation. The intrusion into her home by a certain pink earth pony simply changed her mood from foul to enraged. She looked back out the door to see her bouncing merrily around without a care in the world. "I can fix that." Twilight thought to herself as she grabbed two kitchen knives and hid them in her mane.

Exiting the kitchen, Twilight put on her most convincing smile and said "oh Pinkie, did you want to play a game?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" replied Pinkie, still bouncing. "Where should we set up? I have pin the tail on the Pony!" she asked as streamers and other such party items erupted from thin air around her.

"Well," Started Twilight, "it's pretty cramped up here, so why don't we go down into the basement and pla, you can even go first!" "Do you have a blindfold?"

"Well duh! I always come ready for pin the tail on the pony!" said Pinkie as she made her way over to the basement door. "I'll go set up if you can get some snacks, I get super-duper hungry from pony tail pinning!"

"Sure thing." Said Twilight, "you insufferable hyperactive bitch" she finished under her breath as she walked back into the kitchen.

Downstairs, Pinkie Pie began to clear away a few books that lay in stacks on the ground and made a clear path to the wall where she hung up a picture of a pink unicorn without a tail. Then, she produced two fake tails and two pins and proceeded to set up her game.

Twilight opened the door to the basement with a huff as she balanced a tray of cupcakes and some daffodil tea on her back. She came downstairs to find her friend already blindfolded and spinning in circles merrily on one hoof.

"Is that you Twilight?" called Pinkie Pie as she lowered the blindfold to show her spinning eyes.

"yes….. just go back to spinning, you can go first, remember?" said twilight.

"Okey dokey lokey! I'm gonna get it first shot for sure!" yelled Pinkie excitedly as she lowered the blindfold and began so spin again, counting from one to twenty. Once she finished spinning, she wobbled toward the wall with the tail held in her mouth. She put out one hoof to figure out where the wall was, and when she found it, she put her hooved up and leaned in to pin the tail on the pony, however, the tail dropped from her mouth as she felt a stabbing pain in her right hoof.

"Ahhhhh! Twilight! What's in my hoof!" Cried Pinkie Pie as she reached up with her other hoof to remove her blind fold. With the blindfold off, her vision swam as she saw a large kitchen knife rammed through her hoof into the wall, pinning her there. Craning her neck, she saw yet another knife dangerously close to her face held in a purple field of levitation.

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie?" asked Twilight coldly with a small smile creeping onto her face, "I thought we were having fun, so come on, smile!"

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" cried Pinkie Pie as her legs went weak and the knife in her hoof pulled painfully, keeping her up on the wall.

"This?" asked Twilight, "Oh, well I'm just not much into pin the tail on the pony, I just like "Pin the pony." Said Twilight as she brought the second knife up to Pinkies eye level. "I thought you loved games."

Pinkie shook in pain and terror, but Twilight wasn't done playing just yet. Before she knew it, Pinkie had a kitchen knife in her mouth, pressed against her left cheek. With a widening smile, Twilight said, "Come on Pinkie, Smile! It's a GAME!" as she yanked the knife sideways, cutting a long gash in her cheek.

Tears mixed with blood as Pinkie Pie sobbed in pain and coughed, trying to keep her own blood from running down her throat.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Twilight as she brought the knife up to Pinkies other cheek.

"No! Please, don't!" Cried Pinkie Pie as she felt the cold blade pass across the inside of her cheek.

Twilight laughed and sliced through Pinkies other cheek, causing her legs to buckle. The knife in the wall couldn't hold up any longer, so she dropped to the floor, slumped against the wall breathing hard with blood running down her body.

"I've always had an interest in anatomy, you know." Said Twilight standing over her, "Let's see what we can learn from you."

Pinkie Pie looked up in terror as adrenaline rushed through her veins. "Oh, Celestia, NO!" she cried as she tried to get up, only to be held in place by a powerful purple aura. "No, No, No, Please, don't do this!" she Pleaded as Twilights knife loomed ever closer to her stomach.

Twilight's cold uncaring eyes looked directly into Pinkie's as she slowly pushed the knife closer and closer. Pinkie couldn't stand it, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, Pinkies eyes shot open again as she felt the knife push its way slowly into her stomach. As she looked down, she could see her blood stained coat, now more red than pink, and a knife sticking half way into her stomach, slowly making its incision across the entire width of her stomach.

Screaming, Pinkie Pie tried to buck at Twilight, but was fully secured by her magic. With a little whimper, she looked into Twilights eyes and sobbed, "Please, Twi, don't do this, I just want to go hom-" Pinkie was cut off by a wave of nausea as she saw Twilights purple magic pulling her intestines out onto the floor inch by inch. Blood loss started to overtake her and as her head bobbed up and down.

"Awe, looks like this is about the end, isn't it Pinkie." Said Twilight as she held her head up to look into her eyes "I was having so much fun learning from you too!"

A single tear rolled down Pinkie's cheek as she looked back into Twilights eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?" she wheezed.

"Oh, it's nothing too personal; I just don't like your parties and don't want to be your friend anymore." Said Twilight with a cruel smile.

Pinkie Pie continued to sob quietly as she began to lose consciousness, but before she could drift into the welcoming embrace of death, Twilight lifted her head again and shoved her knife back into her mouth, continuing all the way back until the cold blade pierced the back of Pinkies neck and pinned her again to the wall. Pinkie's eyes opened one last time to see her friend smiling at her with cold evil eyes before she died.

Twilight let out a content sigh and walked back over to her table where a box of pins caught her eye. "Well, I could use something to liven up this boring place" Thought Twilight as she walked back over to Pinkie's body, the pins floating beside her in a field of magic. Twilight began to pin her former friends intestines to the ceiling and walls, leaving them still attached to the body, still pinned to the wall.

Twilight was exhausted. She started to make her way to the stairs and up to her bedroom, but looked back at her new decorations and thought to herself, "I think I'll have a slumber party with my old friend after all" as she walked over and lied down next to the bloodied body of Pinkie Pie. "Sweet dreams Pinkie" Said Twilight as she smiled and drifted off to sleep.

END


End file.
